


Explosive

by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter (moon01234), moon01234



Series: 25 looks into Cam and Hunter's relationship [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon01234/pseuds/Chrystel%20Malfoy-Potter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon01234/pseuds/moon01234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explosive - Cam sometimes wonders how Hunter can make him feel so much at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosive

**Author's Note:**

> **25 looks into Cam and Hunter's relationship**
> 
>  **AN: Inspired by spoodle monkey. Thank you for lending me all your 25 ideas, hope you like how I developped for the rest of you. Look up _25 looks into Cam and Hunter's relationship_ if you want to see the whole list that I have to do.**
> 
>  **Disclaimer: Don't own, not now, not ever, the serie. That doesn't mean I don't wish it was the contrary.**
> 
>  **Warning: Slash Hunter/Cam so all you homophobes better touch the "return arrow". I will not accept flamers that haven't read the warning. It's your own fault if you guys have some perverted humor in readin stuff you don't like.  
> **
> 
>  **Prompt** : Explosive - Cam sometimes wonders how Hunter can make him feel so much at once.
> 
> * * *

/>Punch, kick, drop, kick, punch, punch, spin-kick, guard, jump-kick, … the moves kept coming, flowing effortlessly between the two combattants. Un-clothed chest shined slightly with the sweat that had been generated from the mock-battle. Breaths were un-even showing the strain that had taken over a long, or what seemed long to the fighters, time-frame.

The fighter dressed in crimson finally saw an opening. He quickly dropped and did a low-kick so that his oppenent, dressed in green, fell with a small cry of surprise. The crimson fighter took advantage of the moment to straddle his opponent, pinning his wrists over his head, body perfectly balanced so that the one underneath him couldn't flip him.

"Ha! Looks like I win this round, Cam!" Hunter Bradley gloated slightly. He was smiling, face slightly red and trying to regain his breath.

Cameron "Cam" Watanabe strugled to regain the advantage. Unfortunately for him, Hunter had everything covered. "Fine!" he sulked. "You win this round, but that doesn't prove anything."

The Ninja's face turned into scowl. "You just don't want to admit that I'm right, for once, and that you, you sour-loser, are wrong." He slowly started to teasingly lower his body on top of the other. A playful smirk teasing the other man. "Just admit that you love me."

Cam humphed. "Alright, alright I love you." He hated when Hunter did this to him. Pushing his buttons every single time. Sometimes the Samurai wondered why he was going out with him.

Hunter's face broke into a smile that literally illuminated his entire being. 'Oh! That was the reason.' thought Cam as his own little smile appeared in response.

Their lips met in a slow emotional kiss. Then didn't care that anyone could walk in the training room and see them. They were to absorbed in their own little world. They seperated when the need for air was to great.

"I love you." said Hunter, getting off of his boyfriend.

"I love you too." replied Cam, taking the hand his boyfriend offered to holster him up.

They both left the training area to go back to Cam's room. 'I sometimes wonder how Hunter's does it.' mused the green samurai ranger. 'I wonder how he can make me feel so many different emotions all at once. He's the only one who can do it. Maybe it's the reason I love him so much."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN: Cambion chapter 3 is halfway done but I hit a writer's block (as well as something called RL)**. **I hope to receive to reviews on these little stories until I hunt down my plot-bunny for Cambion.**
> 
>  **Ja ne!  
> **


End file.
